


Hotline Bling

by verhalen



Series: Hearts of Darkness [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crack, Drunkenness, Hearts of Darkness - Star Wars AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: Kylo doesn't understand how phone sex works.





	Hotline Bling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).



> This is Chantress's fault. :P

From time to time, new supplies for the First Order have to be purchased. While Kylo Ren could have one of his underlings handle these matters, he prefers to do it himself to ensure everything they receive is of top quality... or else.

One of their suppliers is deep in the Unknown Regions, on a world with more primitive technology. Their conversation is audio-only.

Tonight, Kylo is very drunk - this war with the Separatists has been more difficult than he anticipated, and he's medicating himself following a significant loss in battle. As the conversation progresses, Kylo finds himself fascinated by the voice on the other side of the line.

And he is lonely. And very drunk.

At last Kylo says, "You have a most interesting voice."

"Um... thank you."

A deep breath, through his mask. "Tell me... are you interesting in other ways?"

"What?"

"What is your _aesthetic_ like?"

"... _what?_ "

"What are you wearing?"

Silence.

"Your attire. What is it?"

Kylo's breathing through the mask intensifies, and he goes on, "Do you know what I would like? I would like to see you in a gold bikini."

"Uh..."

Kylo begins sniffing. " _I can feel you._ "

_Click._


End file.
